will_you_play_my_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Galen Wright
Galen Wright is one of the main characters on the Will You Play My Game series. He is portrayed by Brant Daugherty. Biography Galen comes from a family with poor financial background. He often lets his emotions get the best of him and therefore he sometimes comes off as aggressive. He has been best friends with Shirley since they were little. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot Fed up with Ciera 's bullying, he and Shirley decided to scare her a little bit. They grabbed her from her own party and took her to an old cottage. They tied her to a chair. Galen pulled out a knife, to which Shirley got scared saying it wasn't part of the plan. Shirley slapped Ciera and then they warned her never to even look at them ever again. Ciera agreed, but as the two of them were distracted she managed to escape. She ran through the cornfield. Galen caught up with her and cut her several times but she managed to get away. Shirley and Galen ran out of the cornfield after her and saw Ciera ran over by a car driven byLynette Jackson and Jasper Price . 'Game On' After classes, Galen was at his locker. Shirley called up on him from a few lockers away. She showed him a note that she found inside her locker.He read the note: 'Karma is here to bring you down, murderers.‘. On the back of it was a picture of Ciera. They were both shocked and agreed that they needed to talk to Jasper and Lynette about this. At lunch, Shirley and Galen sat with Jasper and Lynette. They have all gotten messages from this mysterious 'Karma' person. They agreed to check on the grave in the woods to make sure Ciera is in fact dead. They arrive to the woods at night to see that there was no body to be found. The others suggested that Karma might want them to turn themselves in, but they agreed that they couldn't do that. The events after the accident that night are revealed. Arguing over what they should do, Jasper and Galen almost get into a fight. Galen suggests they bury her in the woods. Jasper and Lynette agree with him. They put her body in the trunk of the car and drive off towards the woods. After digging a very deep hole, they bury her and swear to never speak of it again. A Stitch in Time Galen has dinner with his little brother Tim. Their mother, Teresa finally arrives home. She reveals to Galen that she had managed to extend their deadline to pay their loan, but only by 1 day. Galen receives a text from Karma. He opens it and the text reads: Want to keep your house? Burn someone else's. - Karma. There is also a picture attached, which shows Lynette and Kenneth making out in his office. Galen hesitates. Meanwhile, Karma reveals Galen and his family's poor situation to Lynette by giving her their adress, showing her their unpleasant house. Later, Galen attempts to expose Lynette's secret to Jasper, but he ultimately decides not to. He received a text from Lynette saying to talk at lunch. They had a discussion and agreed to keep eachother's secrets. Galen, although curious, didn't pry to find out the reasoning behind Lynette's secret relationship. He let her know that he is there for her. Galen went home after school very concerned about what they are going to do. Fortunately, when he arrived, Teresa had been waiting for him outside and explained to him that their loan has been paid by an unknown person and that they got to keep their house. The Puppet Master Galen bumps into Lynette and Shirley in front of the Steamy Bean. Shirley rushes off. Galen asks Lynette if it was her who paid his family's loan. Although she tries to cover it up, Galen knows it was her. He promises to pay it back, but Lynette explains that she wanted to be there for him like he promised he would always be there for her. Galen and Shirley walked to school together in the morning. They spotted a familiar person getting out of his car. It was Nigel, Ciera's boyfriend at the time of her death. Lynette joined them and she was just as surprised as they were. They discussed how he left for boarding school and that they hadn't expected to see him come back to his former school. Before entering the building, Nigel gave them an ugly look. Jasper and Jenna showed up. Lynette greeted Jasper, but he ignored her. The 3 of them agreed that Jenna is bad news. When Lynette confronts Jasper about Jenna trying to keep him from her and things get very loud, Galen rushes to Lynette's aid and they walk off together. When in Doubt, do Nothing Galen was studying in the library when Jasper approached him and told him that he was looking for him. Galen was shocked by the fact that Kyra knew him, because she was the one who told Jasper where he was. Jasper told him that he saw Nigel using the phone at the same moment he got a text from Karma but Galen didnt think it meant anything. In the end Jasper hardly convinced him to help him break into Nigel's locker. Shirley and Galen were going to lunch together but he was looking worried and left soon after. During waterpolo practice Galen was hiding in the locker room and waiting until everyone left. He went through Nigel's things and found a watch with few drops of blood on it, he took it and walked out. After the practice Galen shared his finding with both Jasper and Shirley. At Shirley's he and Jasper told girls the full story and suggested that they frame Nigel. They gave up on the idea for the moment because they didn't want to ruin an innocent life. After Jasper suggested keeping the watch in his safe, Galen was the one who told him that he and the girls don't trust Jenna. Ignorance is Bliss Galen was having coffee with Shirley and Lynette and was shocked to find out that Shirley went back to the woods. When Lynette got a text and ran off, he knew who called and tried to stop Shirley from following her. Shirley wouldn't give up so he went with her and tried to justify Lynette's actions. Shirley wasn't convinced and she walked away right before Galen got another text from Karma. At lunch Galen was trying to figure out what the text meant and his mom noticed that he seemed worried. When he finally figured it out, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to follow the instructions in text. He decided to do it to get rid of possible evidence he and Shirley might have left there. Galen walked to the cabin and got inside. He saw a body bag and tried to open it but then he heard police sirens. He decided to hide and try to see what was in the bag but didn't manage to. He walked away unnoticed. Galen got a call from Shirley telling him that someone got arrested. '''Standing on the Edge Galen and Shirley were informing Jasper on last night's events. Galen asked Jasper about his weekend off with Jenna and decided against getting to know her better. Galen met up with Lynette offscreen to hear her full story with Kenneth. In the school he overheard Jasper and Jenna fighting and offered his support to Jasper, but he didnt want to talk about it. At Shirley's Galen told everyone that he is relieved because Nigel went to jail. Shirley wanted to do something about it but Galen yelled at her telling her not to. He grabbed her so Jasper and Lynette pushed him away. He then stormed off and Jasper followed him. Galen admitted to having taken the watch and putting it back in Nigel's bag. Jasper told him that they have his back but Galen was upset and didnt care because Jasper already betrayed Lynette. Appearances Season 1 (7/22) *Pilot *Game On *A Stitch in Time *The Puppet Master *When in Doubt, do Nothing *Ignorance is Bliss *Standing on the Edge Category:Characters Category:Main Characters